


Teach Me Tonight

by takemyopenheart



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemyopenheart/pseuds/takemyopenheart
Summary: Ethan and Luz have a lesson in mutual pleasure.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Teach Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request: “Lay back and touch yourself. I want to watch.”

Her blithesome humming wasn’t the only thing to catch his attention as she crossed the room to get into bed. After Luz finished with her shower, she had casually slipped on Ethan’s dress shirt, leaving every button undone. The only other material she wore was a pink lace thong—a simple triangle of thin fabric and mostly string. An irresistible combination that left little to the imagination.

The resounding thud of his novel being precariously thrown on his nightstand caught her attention as she reached the bed. Ethan sat on his side of the memory foam mattress with the covers thrown over his legs, and just the right amount of skin exposed to entice her. Their eyes instantly connected, and the heat between them intensified by the penetrating look he gave her through his spectacles.

“Though my shirt looks better on you, I’d prefer it if you took it off.” The gruffness in his voice caused her skin to prickle with bated excitement.

“Oh, you would, wouldn’t you?” She threw him a wink.

Of course, this had been her plan all along. To get him worked up in every way she knew how. His favorite accessory on her was his shirt. She was aware of it from the way his eyes went dark every time she walked around the apartment wearing it. And it never took him too long to show her just how much he loved it.

She could see his eyes grow hungry as she pulled it off, and she heard the curse under his breath as she stood before him in nothing but her panties. No part of her body felt neglected as his eyes meticulously trailed over her. She observed his tongue wetting his lips and his teeth nibbling the inner skin, the dire need in him growing palpable by the second.

She closed the wide gap between them and climbed into the bed beside him, ready to be in complete rapture with her one and only. But before she could make her move, his voice interrupted her searing thoughts.

“Do something for me, will you?” he spoke with that familiar low and titillating tone in his voice that always scratched her itch.

“Anything.”

She didn’t know what to expect next when he got between her legs and nudged them wide open with his knee, the touch of it sending a fiery spark throughout her body. She couldn’t wait to have him. And judging by the dangerously seductive glint in those blue eyes, she knew it’d be unforgettable, just like it always was.

“Now take those off,” he instructed her next, pointing to the only barrier of fabric she wore, and she lifted her hips to slide the thong off. His tongue parted his lips further, and she kept her eyes on it, desperately wishing for a taste of it. **“Lay back and touch yourself. I want to watch.”**

She blinked in surprise at the request, but obliged and inched toward him to lay on her back.

“Go on…,” Ethan urged as he watched her through half-hooded eyes.  
Her hand traveled across her chest, stopping to tease her hardened peaks, before dragging her fingers down her stomach. His darkened irises expanded, following the path of her hand caressing her body, until coming to a stop between her legs.

“Touch me, Ethan,” she pleaded, begging for his touch, her ache growing by the way his gaze traveled every inch of her.

“No…” He shook his head and dodged her hand when she reached for him. “I want to watch you. To learn from you and how you touch yourself,” he explained.

Laying sprawled out naked before him was nothing short of exhilarating, and the thought of coming with her fingers in front of him felt exciting. This was something they hadn’t done before. It would be a whole new thrilling experience, and she was more than happy to teach him all the ways she pleasured herself. But she was eager to learn as well.

“I want to watch you too, Ethan.”

His lips slowly curved into an amused smirk. “I’d be more than happy to because to be honest, I don’t think I’ll be able to help myself,” he answered and hastily pulled down his boxers, less than surprised to find himself already hard.

He gripped his rigid shaft, spreading the bead of precum with his thumb over the swollen head and spit in his hand to provide further lubrication, but he didn’t dare move until she did.

Taking the hint, she spread her legs further, and ran her fingers up and down the pool of moisture on her slit. He groaned watching their movement, and he studied the rhythm with which she touched herself, and every spot they explored. He expanded in his hand and began slowly stroking himself, flicking his eyes between the blissful expressions she made and between her legs.

The sight of him pleasuring himself before her was overwhelming in all the right ways, and she felt herself growing wetter. It was the most sensational view, all for her and her alone. She followed and observed the way the head disappeared beneath the foreskin with every stroke, and made a mental note of how he teased his sensitive frenulum with light touches before focusing once again on his scrotum, kneading them with his free hand.

She focused her fingers on her clit, moving them in a circular motion at a delicately, steady pace, while her other hand squeezed and played with her nipples. She rolled her hips as her digits sped up their action, causing a deep cry to escape her lips at the sensation and the view before her all at once.

He kept his gaze on her, working his veined arm up and down his long member, moving at the same pace as she did—not slow, not hasty. Just the right amount of speed to savor and indulge every moment.

She needed the fullness, her core throbbed with aching need at the emptiness, and she didn’t waste a second before she inserted two fingers as deep as they could go.

His strokes steadily built their rhythm, and their eyes locked as they simultaneously pleasured themselves at a growing pace, desperate to be overcome by the heady release.

Their bodies shuddered. And the wet sound combined with their groans and moans. They were close, so close that every muscle tensed as their fingers continued working.

Her hips involuntarily lifted, accidentally grazing the head of his cock in the process. They were overcome by the slight touch. Shouting each other’s names, their bodies quaked, and they dissolved into the bursting pleasure. She clenched around her fingers, her walls spasming as she came undone. He followed close behind, coming with a growl as spurts of his hot, thick seed splattered onto her chest and belly.

He hovered over her, breathless and completely satisfied. “Well, I enjoyed that lesson,” he spoke gruffly, drawing a breathless chuckle. “Did you enjoy yours?”  
Her nose crinkled with a beaming smile. “Look at this face, does it not look like I just had my mind blown?”

“Point taken.” He returned her smile, and just as he was about to grab hand towels to clean themselves up, he watched as she gathered every drop of his cum that had landed on herself with her fingers before sucking them clean with her mouth.

“Oh, fuck….” He exhaled an unsteady breath as she savored the salty taste, moaning around her fingers.

“Tastes so good,” she whispered and opened her eyes to meet his gaze, losing herself in the fire once again igniting in those blue irises.

“Not as good as you, though,” he declared with a faint smirk and collapsed beside her, gathering her in his arms.

“You know what I think?” she asked, tucking her head in the crook of his neck, elated to finally be able to feel the sensation of his skin against hers.

“Hm?”

“I wouldn’t mind extending our learning lessons. I quite enjoyed this session.”

“I have no problem with that.”

They closed the distance between their lips and shared an impassioned kiss, ending the night and the first of many sessions they would be sure to partake in.


End file.
